Rumia's Past: Sisters of Light and Dark
by Yuki Kyuu Aizawa
Summary: Once long before the creation of the Earth, there existed two sisters. These sisters were meant to balance out the universe. There was Rumia who was a being created of complete darkness, and Lumia a being who was created from complete light. This is the tragic history of the two, and how Rumia got sealed.
1. Introduction History

_Okay so here is the rewrite of Rumia's Past: Sisters of Light and Darkness. I hope you guys enjoy. I'm trying to use different wording for this. So leave a review tell me what you think._

 _Songs I listened to, to write this:_ _ **Touhou Remix #118 (Vocal) Lullaby of Deserted Hell, "Cold" – Jorge Mendez (Sad Piano & Violin Instrumental), (Touhou Violin/Classic) Border of Life, (Touhou Piano/Violin/Classic) Plain Asia + Old World, Death [Touhou Piano Arrange] 14**_

 _That's pretty much all that I've watched._

 _ **-Line Break-**_

 _Once long ago; there had existed two sister. These two sister had been known as Rumia and Lumia. They were the pure physical manifestation darkness and light. Rumia was a being of darkness. Lumia a being of light._

 _The two sisters were born from crystal during the creation of the universe. They were meant to be the catalyst that would keep balance, and provide order from chaos. Without them, much of the universe would have been a lot different then what it is today._

 _When the two of them had been children; they played together constantly. For a birthday present Lumia had giving Rumia a stuffed animal, a red ribbon tied in it. They were the closet of sisters. Nothing should have been able to separate them. Yet as time went by things began to change._

 _They had noticed that there were other beings that began emerging in the universe. Lumia been the more social of the two, decided to talk to these beings. She tried to introduce them to Rumia, but the beings were scared of the dark. So Rumia was forced to watch as Lumia began playing and making friends with the other beings. Even though she felt lonely, she told herself that it was okay, as long as her sister was happy then she could deal with being alone._

 _However one day the planet Earth was created. When both Youkai and Humans came into existence, Lumia again began to talk to them. Rumia though had found that they were again fearful of her darkness. No being would dare approach her out of fear of being devoured. To them she was the monster that one must look out for._

 _Little by little Lumia stopped visiting and playing with Rumia. Rumia at the time didn't notice it, but slowly she began to feel a dark all-consuming feeling. Something that made her feel like the darkness she could control was trying to eat her soul._

 _Then one day it seemed as if Rumia had found her salvation in a girl known as Flandre Scarlet. Flandre was a vampire, which naturally meant that she wasn't afraid of the darkness. Quickly they became friends each living a lonely existence. Flandre talked about her sister. During those times Rumia would just sit quietly and listen to her. Other times the two of them played. They became as close, almost as if they themselves were sisters. Slowly the dark feeling began to retreat, the chips on her heart began to heal. But alas, it wasn't meant to be._

 _One day Rumia went to their meeting place, a field that was beautiful at night. It would be lit up by fireflies, the moon, and the stars sparkling up above. When Rumia arrived, she had noticed that Flandre was not there to greet her. She waited until it was almost daytime, then went back to her home. The next day she visited again, only to find that Flandre still wasn't there._

 _Day after day, month after month, year after year; Rumia went to visit their meeting place. Each time Flandre wasn't there. She kept coming back to the same spot for ten years, yet Flandre was never there. Distraught at this, the darkness that resided within her slowly began to consume her. Her heart became cracked._

 _Time passed, Rumia went about devouring worlds, eating stars, and spreading her darkness. Yet as each year passed, Rumia began to get lonelier and lonelier. Finally it was a single even that drew Rumia to insanity._

 _Rumia always loved visiting Earth. She found the planet had a special meaning to her. It was where she had met Flandre. To her Earth was the most beautiful planet she had ever seen. Darkness and Light both co-existed on this planet, with creatures that adapted to both._

 _It was during one of her trips to Earth, that Rumia came across two young children; a brother and sister. Though they were both young, they did not shy away from Rumia. They held no fear of her darkness, instead seeing how lonely Rumia was. Seeing this Rumia decided to play with them and they quickly became friends._

 _Time passed and the brother and sister grew older. Rumia would visit them constantly, playing with them and forgetting about her loneliness and the darkness that resided within her. She watched as they grew older, and the cracks that resided within her heart slowly began to mend._

 _Then one day, Rumia returned to the spot where they always met, just outside of the town. Yet the brother and sister didn't come. She returned home thinking that they were busy. For a week she kept going to the meeting place. Finally she grew worried and asked around the town._

 _She learned that an invading army had come into the town, demanding supplies. One of the units demanded the sister. The brother tried to defend his sister, but was killed in front of her. They then used the sister as a plaything, and after they were done they moved onto the next town. The sister took her life afterwards._

 _The darkness that had slowly begun to be forgotten returned with a vengeance. This darkness began to consume her, slowly ever so slowly. Mind fogged by a need for revenge, Rumia's darkness spread out among the country and the surrounding lands._

 _She took to hunting down everybody in the army. It didn't matter to her if they were at fault for the death of the brother and sister. To her they were all guilty. What she did to them was horrific. She devoured the soldiers, their whole family. She remembers killing a loving husband, a person who hadn't even known that this had happened to the brother and sister. He pleaded with Rumia not to kill his wife and children. Yet the pleas fell on deaf ears. As soon as Rumia killed the man and devoured him, she then killed the rest of the family._

 _As time passed, and Rumia's quest for revenge kept going, the land slowly began to wither and die. Her darkness twisted the land, and people began to fall ill. She soon became feared, and that fear became ingrained on all of Humanity. Parents told their children to behave or else the darkness would consume them, even the bravest hearted of people kept a light near them._

 _Eventually, every last soldier had been hunted down. Their family and relatives killed along with them. Rumia had thought she would feel satisfaction, but instead the only feeling that was there was a deeply entrenched sadness._

 _Rumia decided to head back to her home. Her heart nearly shattered, and her darkness having almost consumed her. A few years passed, and Rumia was visited by Lumia. Her sister told her that she had found somebody that she had loved. She was told that her sister would be living with this person. Rumia tried to be happy for her sister. Yet she still felt sadness in her heart. For even though they didn't play together anymore Lumia had still lived with her._

 _Yet Rumia watched as Lumia became surrounded by friends and family. She watched as Lumia was allowed to be in the light and accepted by those around her. Yet, Rumia was forced to remain in the darkness; only to be feared by those around her. She would be alone always, never knowing happiness. She was left cold and alone in the darkness, with nobody left._

 _It was this realization that caused, the darkness to finally consume her. That made her heart shatter into pieces._ _ **'If they want me to be an all-consuming monster, then I will be.'**_ _She had thought to herself._

 _It was around winter that Rumia landed in Gensokyo. Snow covered the ground, and fell softly from the sky._

 _The first thing that Rumia did was the vilest of deeds. The very first thing that she did was kill her sister's family. Her sister's husband and children. She then went to kill her sister's friends. Soon she began to take her anger out on Gensokyo herself. The surrounding land began to become covered by darkness._

 _Seeing this and that Gensokyo was in danger, the Youkai sage Yukari decided to tell Lumia. Lumia was grief stricken. She grieved for her friends and family, but she couldn't' find it within herself to hate her sister. She felt only sadness for Rumia. Lumia knew then what she had to do. With the Youkais Yukari and Yuuka, Lumia went out to meet her sister._

 _Rumia had taken residence near the Hakurei Shrine. She still had the stuffed animal with the red ribbon that Lumia had giving her for her birthday. When they met, the two fought._

 _The battle was fierce, light against dark, sister against sister. Only one of them would leave their alive. For you see, only Rumia and Lumia could kill each other, being the counter weight that kept the balance._

 _Close to the end of the fighting the stuffed animal Rumia had was destroyed, only the ribbon was left._

 _The fighting ended when Rumia using her claws, stabbed Lumia._

 _With her sister's blood staining her hands and the gentle loving smile her sister gave her; it brought Rumia back to her senses. Seeing what she had done, Rumia was horrified having found that she had killed her sister. She knew now that she was truly alone. She cried, holding her sister. She begged her not leave her alone. Yet all Lumia did was give her a small smile._

 _Lumia reached for the ribbon that had falling beside her. Putting the rest of her life force into the ribbon, she created a seal that would turn Rumia into a child and make her forget all about her past. Even the powers of darkness she had would be weakened. This was her final choice, the final act that she would perform. She would give her sister the happiness that she had always wanted by turning her young and taking away her memories._

 _Gently Lumia placed the ribbon in Rumia's hair. As the seal activated, Lumia's body began to fade away before vanishing entirely into particles of light. The seal though worked._

 _Sitting on the ground where Rumia had been, was a child Youkai. This child sat staring blankly at the spot where her sister had been. She had no idea what had transpired, her memories sealed away._

 _Hearing footsteps, Rumia turned her head to find Yukari walking over to her. A forlorn expression on her face. Tears streamed down the Youkai sages face, while behind her Yuuka watched silently. Rumia, tilted her head wondering why Yukari was crying. The child Youkai gave her an innocent smile lacking any sadness at all._

 _Yukari commented that Rumia was finally free from her suffering. The two of them, Yukari and Yuuka, were the only ones to witness the love of a sister. The love of a sister who gave her life to that her other sister could finally be free from her eternal pain._

 _Now Rumia is a happy child, playing with her friends. She is free from worry and sadness. Once in a while, near the child Youkai of Darkness, you can see the fain outline of a woman. This woman smiles fondly at the child Youkai._

 _And so dear readers, this brings the tragic history of the Sisters of Light and Dark to a close._


	2. Chapter One: The start

_Okay so here is a new chapter. I'm also planning to do at least two side stories for this. One is where Rumia is unsealed again, another is where Lumia actually causes an incident that could destroy the barrier. Maybe also Rumia will meet Flandre again. It's not like Flandre can kill Rumia because she is made of darkness. Anyways on with the story. Also I'm trying a new writing style, something I came up with just for this story. So please tell me what you think._

 _ **Line Break**_

 _ **Rumia P.O.V.**_

I don't remember how I came into existence. All I remember is that I was asleep while everything around me was being created. While galaxies were being born. All I remember is that I was safe. When I finally emerged from my safe place, I was blinded by a light. It was so bright that I had to close my eyes. When the light finally dimmed I was met by a girl about my age.

Bright blond hair, and pale skin. Her eyes though were a sapphire blue. She looked almost exactly like me. Yet she looked to be an angel. Feathered white wings, and a halo made from the light that she could control. She was the opposite of me, in every way. Yet I didn't feel any jealousy. Instead I felt a strong attachment to this being, this girl. This girl who is my sister. "I'm Lumia it's nice to meet you." She told me.

"Is that so~?" I questioned.

"That is so~." She responded back.

 _ **Narrator P.O.V.**_

 _Once long ago when the universe was being created two beings were also coming into creation. They slept for the longest time in crystals. The crystals were different from each other. One was a blinding white, bathed in a never ending light. The other was a pure black, darkness twisting and turning around it. These crystals housed the beings and kept them safe like a mother's womb, while they were still being formed. It took a long time, but finally during the creation of the universe they emerged from their crystal cocoons._

 _These beings were the first to have existed. They were neither gods, demons, youkai, angel, nor anything else. No they were the catalyst, the equalizer. Without them, the universe would be something entirely different. For they were the personification of the two things that was needed to create the universe. They were the physical manifestation of dark and light. They were the balance between each other. Sisters that came into existence somehow. Perhaps it was the will of the universe being born, or perhaps they created the universe giving up their power. Yet, one thing is known. They loved each other dearly._

 _Rumia was the darkness, not just the darkness physically, but the darkness that was in everything. She represented the pure absence of light. She was the one that cause people to fear the dark. Rather mortal or immortal. Neither the bravest of heroes, the wisest of sages, or the madmen did not fear this darkness. She drove even the sanest of people insane in fear of the dark._

 _Lumia on the other hand was different. She was the light. She guided people lost in the dark. She gave them hope and comfort. She gave hope to those whose agony was impossible to stop. She helped give broken men and women a chance for happiness. She fought back the dark._

 _Yet these two sisters love each other dearly._

 _Rumia P.O.V._

Time passed, and I played with Lumia. The universe was our backyard, the planets and stars our playground. Laughing and playing, we were but newborns not caring for anything around us. The universe was a big place. Lumia and I had multiple adventures. We started to look older as the years passed by. Little did I know events were going to separate us.


End file.
